Sick Day
by Daisycupcake811
Summary: Charming naively thought that Emma would only be a few months old the first time he saw her be sick but, as luck would have it or more like as the curse would have it that particular first happens when Emma is almost thirty.


A\N: I needed Emma and Daddy!Charming fluff but I couldn't find what I wanted so I wrote my own. Also yes Neal is in it for a minute but, only because I still can't believe a scene never happened like that between Neal and Charming. The show really wanted me to believe that He had a problem with Killan but, was totally fine with the guy who got his daughter pregnant and then left her to deal with their crimes and go to jail? Yeah sorry, I'm not buying it.

Emma hadn't shown up for work this morning, even though Charming could swear he saw his daughter leave before him. Snow and Henry were away on a school sanctioned camping trip this weekend so it was up to him to solve the mystery. He took an early lunch after a slow morning and made sure to lock up the station before heading back to the loft. David let himself in and set his keys down on the counter, frowning when he realized that everything was how he left it this morning. He climbed up the stairs and pushed Emma's door open, pausing when he saw the lump burrowed under a heap of blankets on his daughter's bed.

"Em?" David asked gently as he approached the bedside and pulled the blankets away to bring heat flushed cheeks into his view.

David laid the back of his hand on Emma's forehead and cursed under his breath when he felt how warm she was. Looking down Charming saw that the sheets were soaked through. He sighed inwardly and reached over to push the comforter aside. Emma groaned and rolled over to face away from her father, trying to bundle herself back up in the blankets.

"Emma sweetheart, you need a shower and clean sheets" David tried gently as he pushed back the comforter again and pried the baby blanket she was holding onto out of her grip.

"No, Its mine" Emma whined childishly as she tightened her grip on the blanket.

"I know Princess, I'll give it back right after you shower" David promised as he pushed Emma's sweat soaked hair out of her face.

"Come on Em's, if your mom gets home and sees I've left you alone and sick all weekend I'm going to be in trouble" He added, trying a different tactic and this one at least made his daughter giggle.

"Well we wouldn't want that, would we Charming, Charming...I get it now" Emma said as she pushed herself to her feet and then immediately started to lose her balance.

"Yeah, your mother is hilarious" David said humourlessly as he scooped Emma into his arms and carried her into the bathroom.

He set Emma down on the closed toilet seat and then turned to start the shower for her. He set out a clean washcloth and fresh fluffy towel before leaving to give Emma privacy to shower. Charming bundled up the wet clothes and sheets, throwing them in the washer on his way downstairs. He laid Emma's baby blanket out on the counter and applied a stain remover to the spot of vomit, hoping that it would come out easily and not ruin his daughter's most prized possession.

David had just started a pot of soup when he heard Emma come down the stairs. She was wearing soft looking leggings and a well worn sweatshirt that was about three sizes too big. Emma didn't say as she snatched her blanket off the counter and went to curl up on rhe couch. Charming turned the stove's flame on low and covered the soup before going into the living room.

I'm going to go out and get you medicine, is there anything else that would make you feel better?" David asked as he kissed his daughter's forehead.

"Banana popsicles" Emma answered with a frown after she thought about it for a second.

"Of course, I'll be back soon" David promised as he grabbed his keys and wallet before leaving.

"She hates grape flavored anything, I'm not telling you how to do your job but as the resident Emma Swan expert trust me cherry is your best bet"

David swallowed down the rage that swelled up in him and turned away from the shelves to look at man behind. It couldn't have been Ruby or Belle he'd run into hell he would have even taken the pirate, but no, it was just his luck that he had run into Neal Cassidy. All he could see when he looked at the younger man was all the pain he had caused Emma and Henry. All he could see was the boy who had gotten his daughter pregnant and then abandoned her to take the fall for one of his schemes. Thinking about all that made it even harder than usual to resist the urge to break the man's jaw.

"I mean it may not seem like she has a gag reflex but, trust me she does" Neal continued dumbly.

"Do you have a death wish or are you just that stupid?" David asked as he pushed the younger man against the shelves on the opposite side of the aisle and kept him pinned there with an arm against his throat.

"Stay away from my daughter, I better not even catch you breathing in her direction" He added dangerously before letting Neal go and reluctantly grabbing the cherry flavored cold medicine.

When he returned to the loft, he set the bags down on the table. Grabbing the box of banana popsicles he took one out and put the rest of the box in the freezer before bringing the single treat out to Emma. She was sprawled out on the couch now and watching an animated movie.

"You remembered" Emma said, seemingly shocked as she took the popsicle from her father and moved over to make room for him.

"Of course I did, What are we watching?" David asked as he sat down and let Emma curl up next to him.

"Snow White" Emma answered easily as she unwrapped the popsicle and popped it in her mouth.

"You do realize how historically inaccurate this is right?" David asked as he turned to look at the movie.

"Obviously, I'm not in it and I'm the best part" Emma answered childishly as she finished her popsicle and set the stick aside on the discarded wrapper.

"You sure are Princess" Charming agreed with a chuckle as he carded his fingers through Emma 's hair absently.

Halfway through the movie David extracted himself from his daughter's hold. He ladled a portion of soup into a bowl and grabbed the cold medicine from one of the bags before going back into the living room. He set the bowl and bottle on the coffee table and then went to get Emma a glass of ice water. When he came back, Emma was glaring at the medicine bottle with folded arms.

"I don't need medicine" Emma said immediately as she looked up.

"Yes you do, it'll make you feel better" David reasoned as he uncapped the bottle and poured out the right dosage.

"Dad" Emma tried with a pout.

"Emma" David returned with the same tone as he handed over the medicine.

"Take you're medicine Emma Ruth" He added sternly when his daughter just continued to glare at the syrupy liquid.

Emma shrank back against the couch, caught off guard by the change in her father's tone but dutifully took the cold medicine.

"Thank you" David said softly as he took the little cup and set it aside.

Emma was able to eat a bowl of soup and made halfway through another movie before the cold medicine kicked in and she started falling asleep. David glanced down at his daughter and reached to turn off the TV before standing and scooping Emma into his arms. Emma let out a contented sigh and curled into her father's chest instinctively.

"You're so strong Daddy" Emma marvels sleepily as they reach her bedroom door.

David suppressed a chuckle as he laid Emma down and tucked her into bed. Emma will feel in the morning and they won't talk about what happened today but, that's okay. Charming doesn't always need the words to know how his daughter feels about him.


End file.
